


Пока Стив не видит

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: челлендж зима-21 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Ducks, Gen, Marijuana, Photo Strip, Photo Сomics, Smoking, WTF Kombat 2021, photo story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Из-за коварного злодейства(и закрытых границ)Капитан Стив Роджерс задерживается напочтемиссии ещё с апреля. Баки честно ждал, но он Зимний, а не Железный. К счастью, Капитан Дэдпул всегда готов помочь боевому товарищу скоротать время.  Другая линейка фильмов, говорите? Не переживайте, Капитан Дэдпул найдет с кем договориться!
Series: челлендж зима-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: 04 Челлендж WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Пока Стив не видит

**Author's Note:**

> Кукольный фотокомикс, три кадра

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/48/UqluSDRQ_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/74/df/lcgOp83I_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/5e/JpUWIspx_o.jpg)


End file.
